I Know
by Fidomom
Summary: This is a story about grief, healing and love. Jason/Mimi. Unusual format. Please read and review thanks! : FM
1. Introduction to Unusual Format

Introduction:   
  
I have written a Mason story consisting of A Prologue, 27 Chapters and an Epilogue.   
All 29 chapters are EXACTLY 55 WORDS long each.   
They are mini scenes; mere glimpses into the relationship Jason and Mimi build together over the course of 23 months.   
I wrote it because I've always wanted to write a Mason fic but lacked the confidence to try.   
I was experiencing severe writer's block and my usual cure for that is a 55 fic (As complete a story as possible in exactly 55 words.). Unfortunately it didn't work.   
I then challenged myself to write a multiple chapter story with each chapter containing exactly 55 words.   
I did it.   
Admittedly the story is kind of corny but it really is not easy limiting oneself to just 55 words per scene.   
Also Mimi and Jason are perhaps not true to character in the story, but since DOOL has never clearly defined either character, IMHO anyway, I took some creative licence.   
If this interests you then please read and review.   
  
Thanks.~FM :) 


	2. Prologue, Chapters One to TwentySeven, E...

Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently and previously owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
I Know (Mason) Rated:14+  
by Fidomom  
  
(*Author's Note: Each chapter has exactly 55 words. Slang and contracted words e.g. wanna, gonna, I'm, can't, won't, you're, it's and so on, were counted as two words. )  
  
Prologue~October 2002  
by Fidomom  
  
Kevin and Mimi had special plans for their first anniversary of going steady. He was still smiling in anticipation when the speeding vehicle broadsided his car killing him instantly.   
Jason reported the mangled cars in the ditch, realised one was Kevin's, dropped his cell phone and scrambled out of his vehicle calling out fearfully,  
"MIMI!"  
  
Chapter One~October 2002  
by Fidomom  
  
Mimi rushed up to Jason at the hospital,  
"Where is he?"  
Jason gripped her shoulders firmly,  
"Mimi, he died at the scene."   
She collapsed in hysterics,  
"NO! No, oh God no!"  
Jason held her tightly,  
"I know it hurts, Meems. I know. You're not alone. I'm here as long as you need me."  
  
Chapter Two~November 2002  
by Fidomom  
  
"Get lost asshole! Let's get you dressed, Meems. I'll take care of you."  
She looked up at Jason in her drunken stupor and giggled,  
"Love em and leave em, just like Kev. No more hurting. Kiss me, Jase!"  
Request ignored, she puked on his shoes. He cleaned her up and drove her home.  
  
Chapter Three~December 2002  
by Fidomom  
  
"Shove your Christmas cheer, Tinkerbitch!"  
Jason saw Belle's hurt look as Mimi stormed off.  
"It's not you. It's grief. Just be her friend."  
Belle's face registered surprise. Jason shrugged,  
"It's temporary. I know we'll get our happy Meems back, someday."  
Belle wondered about his insight as he left to comfort Mimi.  
  
Chapter Four~January 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"You are getting up and getting dressed!"  
Mimi glared at Jason as he opened her blinds,  
"Leave me the hell alone!"  
He grabbed her hand,  
"Never willingly. I promise."  
She pulled him down,  
"Kiss me."  
He declined.  
She yanked away,  
"I hate you!"  
He nodded,  
"I know but I like you anyway."  
She smiled gratefully.  
  
Chapter Five~February 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"Valentine's Day at the cemetery sucked. Thanks for taking me, anyway. We watching a porno?"  
Jason smiled indulgently,  
"Agreed, you're welcome, and nope!"  
Mimi guiltily stifled a giggle at that.  
He elbowed her,  
"Kevin liked your laugh. No harm done. Handle a comedy?"  
She squeezed his hand,  
"Thanks, Jase. Yeah, okay. Press play, already."  
  
Chapter Six~March 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"You're ruining my social life!"  
Jason stood defiantly,  
"I won't let you self-destruct."  
Mimi growled,  
"What the hell would you know?"  
He met her glare,  
"Sex and partying won't kill the pain. He's still dead."  
She gasped,  
"You know? How?"  
He shrugged,  
"I'm not ready to share that yet."  
  
Chapter Seven~April 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"You sure I was invited?"  
Mimi nodded,  
"Yeah. Or I wouldn't come."  
Mr. Lambert let them in. They ate dinner quietly.  
Mrs. Lambert and Mimi were busy reminiscing.   
Mr. Lambert took Jason aside,  
"Does Miriam know how you feel?"  
Jason shrugged,  
"No. Even when she's ready again, she might not love me back."  
  
  
Chapter Eight~May 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"Okay pest! Your cousin's wedding next month. I'll go. You deleted my social life. I think you owe me, baby-oil slathered sex for that."  
Jason smirked,  
"I'm glad you're my date for the wedding. As for sex, you know I like you too much for that."  
Mimi sighed,  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Chapter Nine~June 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"Thanks for protecting me from that drunk."  
Jason tightened his embrace,  
"You're welcome. Do you regret coming to the wedding with me?"  
Mimi lay her head on his shoulder,  
"No."  
He caressed her cheek,  
"Having fun, then?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah. Slow dancing with my best friend. Can't beat that."  
He smiled,  
"I know."  
  
Chapter Ten~July 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
Mimi blushed furiously,  
"I can't accept this! It's too personal! Why did you do this?"  
Jason smirked,  
"Tired of you whining about no sex life! Regardless what you do with it, I won't know. Even toss it."  
She punched his arm, and tucked the toy away, promising herself to toss it later.  
  
Chapter Eleven~August 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
Mimi sat down and bumped Jason's shoulder,  
"Why so glum?"  
He looked away,  
"Not in a talking mood."  
She poked his ribs,  
"Much too cute for so sad! Smile and I'll spill whether I kept that toy!"  
He hugged her,  
"No spilling. I'm glad you're in my life."  
"Aww, me too Jase!"  
  
  
Chapter Twelve~September 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"Happy Birthday Jason! Make a wish!"  
He blew them out in one breath.  
"Know what else I wished? For you to be okay upcoming anniversary of Kevin's death."  
Mimi grimaced,  
"Not dwelling there! Hello? Birthday? Our second year college? Happiness?"  
Sympathy from greens to greens,  
"I'll be here for you."  
She nodded,  
"I know."  
  
Chapter Thirteen~October 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"See? A bird. Kevin could make lots of shadow animals. I only remem ... Why can't I remember, anymore?"  
Jason held her,  
"Pretty scary, huh? If tears help go ahead."   
The dam broke. Afterward she smiled at him,   
"Thanks for seeing me through all this."  
He kissed her head,  
"I'd do it all again."  
  
Chapter Fourteen~November 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"Thanks for spending Thanksgiving with me."  
Jason groaned,  
"Sure. I am so stuffed! Must lie down!"  
Mimi grinned suggestively,  
"Lots of room here on the bed!"  
He joined her,  
"Behave!"  
She pouted,  
"Why? Nevermind. Like me too much to have sex. Hating you. Okay not. You're lucky, Masters!"  
He chuckled,  
"I know I am!"  
  
Chapter Fifteen~December 2003  
by Fidomom  
  
"Sure different from last year."  
Jason and Belle watched Mimi joking with Shawn. Belle nodded,  
"Yeah. Looks like maybe you were right. She's almost our old Meems again."  
Jason saw something that made him grin,  
"Sorry, bye Belle! Mistletoe alert!"  
He pleasantly surprised Mimi with a gentle kiss under the mistletoe,  
"Merry Christmas, Meems!"  
  
Chapter Sixteen~January 2004  
by Fidomom  
  
"Did you have fun tonight?"  
Mimi smiled,  
"Of course! I like all our dates. Jase? Can we do it tonight?"  
Jason backed off,  
"Nope."  
She nuzzled his ear,  
"Fine. Same old. Can I go down on you?"  
He reddened,  
"No! No teeth, not there!"  
She giggled,  
"Seriously?"  
He shrugged,  
"Everybody has quirks. That's mine."  
  
Chapter Seventeen~February 2004  
by Fidomom  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Mimi!"  
Jason kissed her,  
"Meems, we been dating a while. Can we make it exclusive today?  
She froze,  
"No. I'm not ready for that, yet. You mad? Have I lost you?"  
Jason looked dejected but smiled,  
"Not mad and so stuck with me. Can I ask again later?"  
She nodded happily.  
  
Chapter Eighteen~March 2004  
by Fidomom  
  
"Jason, I turned down being exclusive for fear of losing you. Losing Kevin hurt. Fears remain, but if you still want to, I'm ready now."  
He kissed her,  
"Yes. I want that."  
She nuzzled his neck,  
"Seal it with nookie?"  
He declined. She pouted,  
"Will we ever make love?"  
He smiled,  
"I hope so."  
  
Chapter Nineteen~April 2004  
by Fidomom  
  
After the video, Mimi nibbled Jason's ear and whispered,  
"I'm in love with you Jason."  
He kissed her,  
"I love you, too."  
With hopeful eyes,  
"I want you Jason. Please?"  
He shook his head. She pulled away hurt.  
"Because I slept around after Kevin died?"  
He touched her face,  
"Not even relevant, I promise."   
  
Chapter Twenty~May 2004  
by Fidomom  
  
Mimi wiped away a tear,  
"We love each other right? So why won't you make love to me, Jason?"  
Jason's heart beat double time,  
"I would if you asked."  
She was incredulous,  
"If?! I have! Ohhh, I get it. Okay here goes. Jason make love to me, please?"  
He groaned,  
"Oh, hell yes! Finally!"   
  
Chapter Twenty-One~June 2004  
by Fidomom  
  
Mimi narrowed her eyes,  
"What are you hiding?"  
Jason smirked,  
"Strip and I'll show you."  
She obliged. Jason produced a bottle,  
"Your idea Mimi! Wanna?"  
Mimi grinned,  
"You, me and baby oil? Strip and come here, Jason! I'm in!"  
He chuckled,  
"That gets to be my line later!"  
She nodded,   
"I know!"  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two~July 2004  
by Fidomom  
  
Mimi sighed in defeat and ended her trail of kisses at Jason's groin. He stroked her hair,  
"Don't stop."  
Mimi's eyes widened,  
"Really? What about the teeth and quirk thing?"  
He shrugged and smiled,  
"I trust you, Mimi."  
She smiled happily,  
"You won't regret this, Jason!"  
He smiled softly and closed his eyes.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three~August 2004 Scene One  
by Fidomom  
  
Mimi snuggled closer to Jason's side,  
"I know you lost someone. You were sad last year too. Please talk to me. Who was she?"  
Jason froze uncertainly then let out a long breath,  
"Alexandria Brandon. Alex to most. Sandy to me. She drowned five years ago today. August third. The day my world fell apart."  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four~August 4th, 1999.  
by Fidomom  
  
"Boys? Session is ending early. Alexandria Brandon, a camper at the girl's camp across the lake, drowned yesterday afternoon."  
Jason finally made the connection. His secret girlfriend's full name.  
~Drowned? Not possible. You swim across every night. Oh, no! Except for yesterday. NOOOOO! SANNNNNNNDDDDYY! I love you.~   
Jason's breakfast grew cold. His grief went unnoticed.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five~August 2004 Scene Two  
by Fidomom  
  
"We were a secret. Each other's first everything. Holding hands, kissing ... sex ... correction ... making love. She drowned on our fourth anniversary. We were fourteen. We didn't even know she was pregnant. I know now. I overheard the camp director on the phone trying to explain how she got pregnant attending a segregated Christian camp."   
  
Chapter Twenty-Six~August 2004 Scene Three  
by Fidomom  
  
Mimi touched his face,  
"I'm sorry for your losses, Jason."  
Jason's eyes watered,  
"Nobody ever knew how badly I needed to hear that. Thank-you, Mimi. I love you so much."  
She smiled,  
"So many things about you make sense to me now."  
He nodded,  
"I know. It was time to let you in."  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven~August 2004 Scene Four  
by Fidomom  
  
Jason looked lovingly into Mimi's eyes,  
"Your grief was so similar to mine, that it hurt to watch. I wanted you to never feel alone. I'm glad love found us again and that I get to share it with you."  
Mimi's eyes watered,  
"I know. Me too. Jason? It worked. I never felt alone."  
  
Epilogue~September 2007  
by Fidomom  
  
Jason held his wife's hand,  
"Come on Meems, Doc says one more push should do it!"  
Mimi grunted and the doctor announced,  
"You have a son!"   
Jason kissed Mimi. Their son was cleaned, swaddled and placed in Mimi's arms. Jason smiled through tears,  
"We're so glad you're finally here Mason Andre Vincent Masters!"  
  
The End 


End file.
